


The Comfort of Friends

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_trading_post, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since anyone saw Optimus, so Bumblebee goes looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pellimusprime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pellimusprime).



> written as half an exchange with [](http://pellimusprime.livejournal.com/profile)[pellimusprime](http://pellimusprime.livejournal.com/) over at [](http://tf-trading-post.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_trading_post](http://tf-trading-post.livejournal.com/).
> 
> thanks to [](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/)**wicked3659** for the beta!

“Late night, Optimus?”

The Prime looked up in surprise at Bumblebee’s voice. He had been rather engrossed in catching up on local politics—many things had gotten overlooked lately in the wake of a string of Decepticon attacks—and he hadn’t realized that it had gotten late enough for anyone to come looking for him.

“Apparently so. Did you need something, Bumblebee?”

The scout and sometimes spy gave him a smile and held out a cube of energon. “When I didn’t see you come down to the rec room at your usual time, I thought you might want this.”

“Thank you.” Optimus retracted his mask and gave him a smile as he took the cube. He took an appreciative drink before speaking again. “You know you didn’t have to bring me my fuel.”

“I know.” The smaller mech returned his smile. “But it was an excuse to come and see you. It seems like none of us ever get to spend time with you anymore.”

“Megatron keeps me far too busy,” the Prime agreed, regret obvious in his tone.

“Hey, I wasn’t blaming you.” The scout moved closer and laid a comforting hand on Optimus’ leg. “You do a lot for us—more than some of the others realize.”

Optimus set his energon down with a sigh. “I do so much to keep the mechs under my command safe that my friends must come to my office to see me.”

Bumblebee shook his head. “I don’t mind. And I know Ironhide doesn’t either. Sometimes it’s nice to take care of you for a change.”

“Thank you, Bumblebee.” The larger mech’s words had the tone of someone who wasn’t really convinced. And Optimus sounded very tired.

“You know what? You need a break.” The yellow mech reached up and grabbed Prime’s hand, tugging gently. “You’ve been staring at that screen for who knows how long and I haven’t seen you on the basketball court in days. Let’s go get a couple of the guys from the rec room and play a game or two. I know Cliffjumper would be up for it.”

Despite himself, Optimus grinned at the idea. Basketball was one of the few pastimes he allowed himself to indulge in, since the demands of the war and of the Humans ate up so much of his time. He let Bumblebee tug him out of his chair and rose to his feet.

“All right. But if Tracks is playing, he’s disabling his thrusters. There’s no way he made that dunk legitimately last game.”  



End file.
